


Status Imperfectus

by Ma_Kir



Category: Geek & Sundry RPF, LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarch Movement (Vampire: The Masquerade), Camarilla (Vampire: The Masquerade), F/F, F/M, Gen, Jason Carl, Jeremy MacNeil, Let's Tell a Vampire Story, Sabbat (Vampire: The Masquerade), Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: As Annabelle feels herself torn, continuing to serve as the symbol and leader of the Anarch Movement Carver, the vampire who made her returns, attempting to put some things into perspective.





	Status Imperfectus

Annabelle stands on the rooftop of Griffith College. She doesn't mean to imitate the brooding nature of Batman, however cool it would be to be him, or Kate Kane. She knows that she should leave the brooding to Jasper, even if these nights he doesn't have as much to brood about. Even now, after everything Nelli and Victor would find it absolutely hilarious that "Baby B" is being all angsty up here like some stereotypical vampire. Hell, even Ramona would heckle her if she were here with one of her Rat Pack. 

She wishes Ramona were here, even with her duties to the Valkyries: one of the results of her own decisions as leader or the face of the Anarch Movement such as it is. Annabelle also wishes X were here too. And ... 

Annabelle replays the song on her phone. She knows she shouldn't. She knew the risks. But she can't let herself forget. The Brujah cannot ever let herself forget.

_"I hurt myself to-day, to see if I still feel ..."_

She laughs, wetly, through her blood tears. The song is both ridiculous, and it hurts. It hurts that this is the music on the Playlist tonight. 

"Well, it's no Linkin Park." A gruff, almost gravelly voice says right beside her.

Despite all this time, and everything she's learned, Annabelle feels the blood rise inside of her. Part of it is instinct. The predator, the Beast that is now her constant companion, snarls and wants to brace itself against a potential threat in her personal space. According to her own experiences, and talks with both Nines and Casey, their Clan are even more prone to angry outbursts, to rage, than some of the others: just as they were capable of still feeling great moral outrage and passion. But it is more than fury, it is also fear: fight or flight. And it is more than just being startled, even with her heightened senses and still being caught off guard. 

It's the vampire next to her. The other Brujah in her life. It's him catching at an emotionally vulnerable moment. 

"Carver, fuck!" Annabelle growls, deciding on anger, snatching her cellphone away from him, wiping at her eyes. "Personal space, dude!"

Carver, the smug son of a bitch, holds up his hands in a semi-placating manner, backing away a little bit but still amused with himself. He still wears his leather jacket, black where Annabelle's is red, and sporting his Mohawk where Annabelle's head is still shaved only on one side. "Hey, Babydoll, it's not my fault you forgot your vigilance. You're an important girl these nights. You can't afford to laze. I mean." He looks at a spot in the shadows and stares. "I know you're there Jasper, but you won't always be." 

Annabelle can't help but bite her lip in some amusement at the familiar guttural snarl from the darkness, but she's still annoyed. "Still none of your business."

The older Brujah smiles, as though knowing there isn't nearly as much vehemence there as there once was. A lot's changed since they first -- officially -- met. She still doesn't like him very much, but she doesn't hate him anymore. They came to something of an understanding. But she never really calls him Dad. Not like with Victor. Not even sarcastically. 

"Well, what it's worth it's still better than 'crawling in my skin.' Damn." He says, taking a flask of ... something out of his jacket pocket. Annabelle doesn't see a blush of life appear on his features for it to be just alcohol. "Gives me the jeebies. Reminds me too much of a Tzimisce."

"A ... what?" Annabelle asks, quirking one brow.

Carver chuckles and shakes his head, taking a swig from his flask. For a few moments, Annabelle actually thought she saw an uneasy look, a grimace, form on his face. "Never you mind, Babydoll. Not here for you to take more note-taking."  
  
Annabelle is aware that, even now, she's still learning new things. She's had time to acclimate, one way or another, but she is still the youngest of the coterie. She has a lot to learn. And she will be damned, one way or another again, if she lets anyone else make fun of her for it: least of all Carver.  
  
"Then why are you here, Carver?" Annabelle asks, exasperated. "Is Mr. Sisters of Mercy criticizing my taste in music?"

"Easy there now." For his part, Carver sees her irritated confusion, and somehow manages to smile even more widely, his own growl a light mockery. "Did Nines introduce you to Damsel yet?"   
  
"No ..." Annabelle draws it out, squinting at Carver.  
  
"In a certain light, you kind of look like her: except it's the pop cultural ranting instead of just the political stuff."  
  
"Well no." Annabelle gathers herself up. "Nines' been too busy helping me through the 'political stuff' himself."

"And how he must hate it." Carver shakes his head, with a rueful grin. "The politics, I mean."  
  
"Huh." Annabelle doesn't have the energy to be annoyed anymore, but there is still a degree of impatience. She notices, as well, that her face is still warm and wet. Right. Vampires cry blood tears. All she did before in attempting to rub them away, was smear her face with its redness. To Carver's credit, he doesn't react -- not making any snarky remarks, or so much as even smirk -- as she takes out some tissues from her pockets -- her many pockets -- of her jacket, and wipe her face. "Power is everywhere." Annabelle remembers, from her classes, now so long ago. 

"And the personal's political, isn't that right, darlin?"

So much for that shred of decency, Annabelle supposes. She's about to retort, to tell this jerk to go fuck himself despite her curiosity about his presence --  
  
"You know, they can take care of themselves." 

At first, Annabelle didn't think she heard him properly. Can vampires suffer hearing loss? But then she realizes, he's spoken so softly, so uncharacteristically gentle, that it almost sounds like distant thunder, more of a rumble than a growl. Annabelle doesn't know what to say to this, doesn't know how to deal. "I know." She says instead, thinking about Mark and Ellenore sabotaging political offices together, organizing protests, even the rally in Griffith Park where everything almost turned to shit ... and other moments since then. "I just worry. I ..." Annabelle's words, and thoughts trail off to a place darker than anything a Lasombra can summon, but she feels stupid talking about it, especially to someone like Carver. 

"You're worried about all this." Annabelle focuses her attention back on the older Brujah, who takes another drink out of his flask. There's a funny smell to it, kind of like vitae, and something else that she can't quite name. "About you."

"I'm ..." Annabelle says, then straightening her shoulders out again. "I'm not afraid for myself. Of dying. I've risked my life --"

"Not death." Carver sighs, and it occurs to Annabelle how much affectation they all still have, that they sigh when they don't even have to breathe anymore. "I mean what you're fighting for. Losing that battle. Losing ... sight of what it is." 

"I _know_ what I am fighting for." Annabelle says, with more force in her voice than she knows is necessary. "I was at the Succubus Club. I saw what the Duskborn were doing in the student houses, what they were driven to do. And what the Inquisition is doing. And what Victor, and Nellie, and Jasper went through at Elysium ..."  
  
"And what you had the Gangrel do to Rags." 

Annabelle narrows her eyes. She ... she knows it hadn't been perfect. But it had been a choice between letting him go, or being destroyed. It had been a test: a test the Valkyries had set up for her. To see if she was worthy of mentoring, of allying alongside. But how dare he come here, after all this time, and dredge that up. Carver would have killed everyone, or blown them up, or left everyone there to clean up the mess while taking whatever it was he came for. How dare he condescend to insinuate anything when he didn't even _try_ to do better. When he didn't even have loved ones ...

When he didn't even have Ghouls ...  
  
"I gave him a chance." Annabelle says. "I try to give everyone a chance. And then ..." Her shoulders droop. "I know I don't have the answers. I know I know nothing and all that Socratic crap. But the Tower has to be stopped. There's no need to treat people like objects. It's ... it's _wrong_. Oppression is wrong. And everyone ... everyone deserves a home."  
  
"We declare our kinship with oppressed Kindred everywhere and offer a home to all Kindred of all generations and clans who will agree to dwell in harmony with us."  
  
This time, Annabelle looks at Carver. She _really_ looks at Carver. He shrugs. "The _Status Perfectus_." He takes another drink. "Jeez. I'd have thought that Nines would've shown you it by now, or at least talked to you about it. Or maybe Abrams. Maybe." He looks back at her. "Really. Here they are, going on and on about how you're like the reincarnation of MacNeil, and they don't even tell you about his and Salvador Garcia's Second Anarch Revolt Declaration of Freaking Independence? Of the Anarch Free State. Heh ... I mean, MacNeil was a screw-up, and Garcia probably a fucking traitor, and everything turned into a clusterfuck, but really." He wipes at his mouth. "I expected better from Nines at least, if this is going to be your freaking heritage."

"Well, who pissed in your Polyjuice Potion?" Annabelle finds her patience rapidly disappearing, fueled even further by information she never had. Why hadn't anyone told her about this yet? Why does she keep getting left in the dark? Is she that much of a figurehead to the other Barons? Even ... She shakes her head. "You disappear for God knows how long, leave me to my own devices, I do the best I can, and Nines picks up the slack, and you have the audacity -- the freaking _balls_ \-- to start lecturing me like you're my --"  
  
"Hey." Carver interjects. "I did try to look for you. I got that favour from Eva, and it seems you got some too. You really should wash that jacket. It reeks."

"No. Just. Don't." Annabelle points at him, right back to the level of fury. "Why are you back here, Carver? Are you just here to get your jollies telling me just how much I don't even know? After you threw me right into the middle of all of this?"

"No, darlin." Carver says. "I'm not here to lecture like Abrams, or give you a pep talk like Nines -- a Kindred afraid of his own power. And I like the man. But seriously. You are a born activist. A student. You keep wanting to change things, but you don't really look at everything that came before, at what others tried to do. You have ..." He looks down at his flask, at his hands. "You are different. It's the reason I didn't leave you to die in that building. I could've. I think some nights, when it's really bad for you, you wish I did. Just ..."  
  
"What?" Annabelle demands, her blood rising despite herself. 'What else should I know, Carver?"

"Look at the tools, the ... tools of the oppressor, of the colonizer. The master's tools. That's what they teach you these days, right? At this college." Carver has a strange light in his eyes, even as his tone remains the same steady, growling pitch it has always been. "Look at the fears that motivate us. The sun. Fire. Humans knowing what we are, and how that all affects anything we build. The Traditions, like the one that tells us to hide from humans, those existed before the Cam. And the Cam, the Tower, they formed in Europe when the Inquisition -- which had been made by other Kindred trying to one-up each other -- to supposedly protect all Kindred. To hide us. But look at what happened before that. When the Inquisition, the kine tools of power, got out of control and the Elders threw their childer at them. To save themselves. That's when the First Anarch Revolt happened."  
  
This catches Annabelle's attention. "The First Anarch Revolt ..." She thinks about it. "Victor said something about that. Maybe Nellie too."  
  
"Yeah." Carver nods. "It was a big deal. That's kind of what led to all of this. I guess the Baron of the Valley knows some stuff after all."

Annabelle doesn't rise to the bait. Victor has made his mistakes, but she will never doubt his loyalty to her, the friendship of any of the coterie no matter their flaws. None of them are perfect, and Carver is one to throw stones. "What happened to them?" She asks instead, the question suddenly extremely relevant and overshadowing any sense of personal grievances with this man. "What happened to the first Anarchs?"  
  
Carver is quiet for a while. He blinks, once. "When the others formed the Cam, with the surviving Elders, they rebelled. They became pretty much the Sabbat." 

Annabelle feels something crawl down her back at the way Carver speaks that word. She has heard it before. Victor has mentioned it. Even the others seem to know what it is, but they never really talk about it. Finally, he speaks again.

"Remember Nick the Asshole?"

Annabelle tries not to shudder, attempting not to remember the Nosferatu killing her, or the savage beating she laid on him afterwards after Carver had -- arguably -- saved her. "Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. Imagine a whole Sect like him. But worse. They wanted revenge on humans for hunting them. They wanted to turn them all into chattle, into things to feed on, hunt ... play with ... and kill. The Cam, it's fucked right? I don't have to tell you that. But mostly, it just wants to leave humans alone so they get left alone. And when they kill, well, it's pretty brutal but just necessary. That's the idea anyway. The Sabbat though? They enjoy it. They make games out of it. That's what they would do to the whole world if they could've gotten away with it. The Lasombra and the Tzimisce especially."  
  
"That's ..." Annabelle wonders if she needs the blush of life to return the colour that she feels is leaving her cold skin She recalls the Scourge Rodrigo back at the Maharani, his eyes deeper than the abyss, asking her what she would build with the framework or the tools left from the systems that she would destroy, understanding the impart of those words a little more now. "That's horrific."  
  
"And they all started from Kindred that just wanted to be free." Carver sighs. "But this isn't History Class. You want to find out more about those assholes, ask Nines or maybe your coterie. Hell, the Valkyries hate them too. You know, they come from Europe right? Another Old World group. They're not just an Anarch faction. Just something you might want to look into on your own." Carver shakes his head again, as though disgusted with himself. "I'll give you another tidbit for free, darlin." He says. "The Perfectus was made before the Baronies. MacNeil and Garcia, and the others, they had to make them when it became clear as a night of freezing rain in the ninth level of hell that Kindred couldn't govern themselves without causing great fuck-ups. The point is, as you probably figured out by now, the Baronies were concessions to our baser natures. Little better than Domains -- freaking Princedoms -- in the Cam. A point of failure. I think that's why MacNeil up and left. He knew, you know? He knew we used the tools of the masters, that trying not to made things worse. He didn't want another Sabbat. Another Cam. Probably broke his damn fool idealistic bleeding heart. So when our better natures didn't work out, I guess he gave up. Left us to our devices." He takes another swig from the flask, a deeper one. Annabelle almost thinks she sees his skin flush from that drink. "I guess it was better than becoming a dictator, or a monster. Sure better than what happened in Carthage, or Russia. Anarch socialist experiments -- especially Brujah ones -- they don't always go well, Babygirl."  
  
"Well ..." Annabelle tried to take all of this in, tries to remember all of these terms to look up later, to pester Victor and the others about. "Why do you tell us how you really feel, Carver."

Carver pauses for a moment. Then, he laughs. He laughs hard. It is a deep, belly laugh tinged by wheezing. Annabelle wonders, at first, if the older Brujah is choking until she remembers what they are. "Me? I just get stuff done."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"With a gang or two that I put together." Carver replies nonchalantly.

This time, Annabelle looks at him. Really looks at him. There is something different about him today. She can't figure it out. "Don't you have a coterie?"

Carver looks down at his flask. "I did." 

Annabelle doesn't know what she's looking for. She doesn't have Nellie's Discipline in Auspex, nor can she develop it on her own as far as she knows. But she has a decent skill at reading people. "What happened to them?"

"They're gone."

Annabelle thinks about Mark. She thinks about Ellenore. Her eyes go back to her phone and the Playlist that she had just heard. "What about anyone else?" She knows she's prying again, but she had been so angry at Carver this whole while that she didn't know anything about him. And for some reason, right now, this bothers her. "Did you have anyone else in your life?"   
  
"I did." He says, simply. "She's gone too."

"I'm sorry." Annabelle replies, totally at a loss, awkward, wondering why suddenly she cares. 

"Eh." Carver shrugs his shoulders. "Shit happens." He turns to her. "The important thing, darlin? Why I'm here now? I might not be lecturing, but just ... I know how hard this must be for you. Figuring all of this out. It helps that you have friends. Something more than a crew. They keep you here. They keep you real. I went on about all those Sects and names. But the real enemy's not even the Beast. It's us. It's time. A lot of those fuckers probably started out, even selfish, with some good ideas. But when you live forever, you forget things. Especially when you get caught up in the Jyhad. It's easy to forget that Humanity after a while. Or take it for granted, until it's gone."  
  
"I still remember who I am." Annabelle says. "Do you?"

Carver grins at her, a big shit-eating grin. "Babygirl, I know exactly what I am. Just ... heh. But seriously. When you have to make the hard calls -- and you will -- just remember who you have. And what you have. Because disappointed idealists, they make the worst kinds of sons of bitches. Don't let yourself be a monster, Annabelle." He says, his tone direct, his face flat again. "But don't let them keep making you their puppet. I didn't save your life for any of that. Ask the right questions. Keep asking everyone those questions. Keep asking yourself." 

Annabelle nods. "I ... I will." She bites her lower lip. "Thanks."

"For my childe, anything." Carver wryly smiles back at her, before putting his flask back into his coat pocket.

She can't help it. Annabelle rolls her eyes. "Yeah, says the guy that made me and left me to wander the campus feeding without telling me what I was."

"It's better than some Gangrel Embraces." Carver replies, putting both of his hands in his pockets. "And it seems to worked out pretty well for you."   
  
"I guess." Something a little more hopeful enters her heart, thinking about it all now. "I wouldn't trade them for the world." 

"Also," Carver says, looking at Annabelle a little longer. 

"Uh, yeah?" She asks, feeling awkwardness before discomfort.

"Annabelle." He tells her. "You are a lot more powerful than you think you are. When you're doing your homework," he points in a dismissive gesture, but his tone doesn't change, "remember that."

She nods again. There is something direct. Imperative. Clear. For a few moments, it's as though Carver is speaking to her in a different way.   
  
"Well, enough socializing." Carver says. "I have situations to kill and all."  
  
"Hey." Annabelle says, something occurring to her. "That thing you quoted."  
  
"Yeah?" He says, turning around. 

"What was it again?"

"The Third Principle of the Perfectus." Carver says. "Offering a home to all oppressed Kindred of all kinds in the Free Anarch State."

"I see." Annabelle nods. "I was thinking, when I find a copy, and read the whole thing of changing that. To all Kindred. All kine. All ... _people_."  
  
Carver seems to consider it for a few moments. "Huh. Go figure." He smiles at her. "I knew all the Unbound needed was some new blood." He turns around and begins to walk away. "You're just starting, and you're already better than MacNeil ever was. As for the rest, just get ready to break some heads."   
  
Then, Annabelle only blinks once, and Carver is gone. She opens her phone and looks down at the Playlist. It takes her a moment, but she adds a new song. Right below Johnny Cash's version of "Hurt" now resides a song from Halestorm. "Love Bites (So Do I)."   
  
It's a little risque, even cliché considering the circumstances, but Annabelle figures that it's worth it.  
  
* 

Carver speeds away, his Celerity taking him from the rooftop in almost literally the blink of an eye. 

It had been close. Annabelle is far from stupid, and perhaps he overplayed his hand. Chimerstry only takes you so far, taking your vitae, masking an appearance you've taken pains to disguise independently, before it runs out like some kind of glamour. Fucking _A Song of Ice and Fire_ with Mance Rayder as Rattleshirt comes to mind. He doesn't suppose that the Nos of the coterie could teach his Disciplines. Or worse, what favour he'd owe if he asked Golden. He doesn't like his chances there.

Then again, just saving Annabelle's life had been a risk. He is lucky, in some ways, that some Kindred remember the person he used to be. Eva owned him that major boon, one that has kept Annabelle safe up until this point. He wonders how Isaac hadn't sensed his presence, or Annabelle's earlier, but he has his suspicions: that the elder Toreador had already known what Annabelle was, and where she came from. Perhaps he even hoped for this outcome, whatever it may still be. Indeed, from his own sources, he knows that many people from the beginning of the Movement saw something in the young Brujah that they hadn't seen in a long time.

It is all the more reason for him to keep his distance. For just as he had allies who knew who he was, he had enemies with long memories as well. Especially from the Tower. He never forgot the night that the Prince had made him humiliate himself, bowing and scraping, and worse. How he forced him to smash his head against the floor until his Ghouls took him out and threw him in that dumpster. 

He wouldn't wish that on anyone. He especially doesn't want this for Annabelle. 

He said he was done. That the Experiment hadn't worked, like so many failures before and after it. There were never supposed to be Barons or Baronies. There especially wasn't supposed to be a Baron of Los Angles. He didn't want any of that. 

So he went underground. He kept making crews. Just impersonal adhoc operations to make things uncomfortable for the elite. All grassroots. All under the radar. He would not associate with anyone closely again. It ... hurt too much.   
  
And he especially wouldn't sire another. The one he left in New Orleans still rankles, even if he'd gone to the Cam for his own purposes. 

But then there was the Office, and that asshole Nick, and then the girl and everything he saw her do with Mark and Ellenore. It reminded him of something. It reminded him of something that he had lost a long time ago. 

Perhaps, looking at Annabelle, he saw the person that everyone else saw. The inspiration that he used to be. No, deep down Carver knows that he sees something better. If it survives.   
  
Armando will look after her, he keeps telling himself. He might not want power, but that is why he trusts him with her all the more. And, as she goes on, she will come into her own true power: something beyond Generation or age. Perhaps beyond Faith. Carver doesn't know. He knows that he knows nothing. In the meantime, he will lay the groundwork, do the grunt work, help light the flame that Annabelle will ignite. 

His time is long passed now. Perhaps Annabelle will do better. He has _hope_ that she will do better. 

"You'll do fine Annabelle," he says, his voice no longer gravelly as he whispers to himself. "Break some heads, Babygirl." 


End file.
